A Bit Like Love
by Skittlehog
Summary: Are Fred and Angelina too young to discover that their playful flirting is a bit like love?
1. What happens in detention, stays there

**A/N: This is my first Fred/Angelina fanfic, I hope everyone enjoys reading it. Please review, it would be most appreciated and I'll return the favor. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the actions expressed in my fanfic.**

Fred Weasley looked around the too familiar detention classroom. George was snoring, Professor Binns was sleeping, and a group of First Years were huddled in the corner, afraid to say one word and get in trouble. Fred was seated next to Angelina Johnson, who was quietly studying her Transfiguration assignment. Fred looked at the clock and at his sleeping brother. He was bored out of his mind.

"Oh Canada..." He sang.

"Merlin! Fred! Shut up!" Screamed Angelina.

"What? You don't adore my singing voice?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well I am." He said as he continued to sing.

"Shut up! Have some respect for the other people in the room."

"Oh yeah," He said sarcastically, "I'm really disrupting everyone from their natural behavior."

"Just shut up please."

"I'll tell you what, you try one of my Weasley Wizard Wheezes Magic Beans, and I'll shut up."

"How about you shut up before I punch you in the mouth."

"I'm offended Angelina. You're supposed to be my best friend, but now, I don't know what to say I'm so offended." He said, bursting into fake tears.

"I've known you long enough to not fall for your Weasley charm."

"Oh c'mon. Admit it, you've fallen for it before. And you like it!"

"Fallen for it? Yes. But like it? Your pestering and annoyance? No."

"Sure...just admit it. You're crazy about me." He said jokingly.

The truth was, she didn't mind falling for his charm. The only person that knew that was Alicia. And she wasn't about to tell anyone. Especially Fred. She did kind of like it, but he was more like a brother to her. An annoying, pestering, irritating brother and nothing more. Or so she thought.

"Oh Yes Fred! I have to admit I love falling for your charm! I'm in love with you and there's no turning back now! Kiss me you fool!" She said dramatically, attempting to scare Fred. Or at least to gross him out.

"Uh, uh, uh...maybe we should wait until we're in private." He said, pinned to the floor.

"Oh yeah Fred, that's exactly what I want. Alone, with you, in a closet." She laughed.

"What? Are you saying I'm no good? A bad kisser? Not boyfriend potential? Is that what you're saying? I could too make out in a closet. I might miss if it's dark but I could."

"Uh, did I interrupt something?" asked Alicia.

"Oh," She said, getting up. "No. Just pinned him to the ground to make him shut up."

"Oh, well in that case, you don't mind if I borrow your playmate do you Fred?"

"Not at all." Said Fred, picking himself up off the ground.

Angelina walked outside the classroom with Alicia. Who was ready to burst.

"Having fun in detention were we?" She laughed.

"We were joking. He's an annoying prat."

"Yeah sure Ang, like I'm gonna believe that, laying on top of that big... strong... red-headed..."

"Ok ok. Put a bad mental picture in my head why don't you."

"Oh c'mon Ang! You like him. Admit it."

Angelina put her hand over her friend's mouth.

"We can talk about this when he's not just around the corner." She said through her teeth.

"Fine. Well, anyway, before I was distracted by your..." She glanced at Angelina and laughed out loud, "Little love session..." She looked at Angelina again.

"Shut up! I do not like Fred Weasley!"

" Ok ok! I was going to ask you if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with Katie and me on Saturday."

"Saturday? I wish I could, but I'm partnered with Fred in Potions. We have to get the potion just right so we can ace the exam."

"Are you sure that's all you'll be doing?"

"You git!" She said, pushing her friend lightly.

"Ok I'll stop. But face it you fancy him."

Angelina's eyes got wider and she gave Alicia a you-better-shut-your-mouth-before-I-clobber-you look.

"I do not!" She whined.

"Ok, well you better get back to Fr- I mean detention. Before Professor Binns catches you missing."

"Oh you're right." She said rolling her eyes, "He's probably pacing, wondering where I am."

"Well, just go. It's only fifteen more minutes anyway. I'll see you at supper."

"Bye Alicia." She said, giving her friend a hug.

Alicia just laughed and walked away. Angelina walked around the corner and was frightened by an eavesdropping Fred Weasley.

"Merlin! Fred you scared me!"

"So who don't you like?"

"You were listening to my conversation?"

"Well, sort of. Through the crack over there, but I couldn't really hear everything because of George's snoring."

"Geez Weasley! Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

"So tell me Ang, who don't you like? Or do like."

"Do like? I don't like..."

"Well when someone repeats over and over that they don't like someone it usually means they do."

"Well I don't like who Alicia was accusing me of liking."

"Who was she accusing you of liking?"

"None of your business Weasley."

"Pleeeeeeease?" He said, giving her his pathetic puppy-dog face.

There goes the Weasley charm.

"No. It's none of your business anyway."

"So you _do_ like someone."

"Honestly Fred!"

"What? It's natural for someone to be curious of who their best friend likes."

"Well, I'm not telling you. Now move so I can get back to my seat."

"It's because I'm a boy isn't it?" He said, crossing his arms.

"What?"

"You girls go and giggle about who you like to your girl friends. And us boys never know what the heck all those damn giggles mean."

"You have a sister...you should know."

"Are you kidding me? You women and you're five hundred laughs. One for each word in the dictionary I swear. And when you point and laugh or flip your gosh darn hair. What the heck are we supposed to think?"

"Well at least we have expressions and we can have fun in front of everyone. You boys stand all together and try to act 'cool'. You won't say anything because you're to concerned about what your 'homies' think of you. And all you bloody talk about are the body parts of women."

"I do not. I happen to want a women with a great mind."

"Oh really? And I suppose big breasts wouldn't hurt either."

"Well...what do _you_ look for in a guy miss perfect?"

"Someone who's a good Quidditch player, a good dancer, can make me laugh, inventive... oh yeah...and a great mind." She said, realizing she just described Fred.

"Oh and someone who can carry you off into the night like a damsel in distress wouldn't hurt?"

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Yeah? So why was I the one blocking that buldger from your head? Huh?"

"Because you're a beater and I'm a chaser."

"Oh yeah. But still..."

"Give it up Weasley you've lost this battle." She said, walking out the door.

"Oh yeah...well...yeah. I'll come up with a better comeback later Johnson." He said, flustered and embarrassed that he lost a stupid verbal fight to a girl. He grabbed his books and walked to the Great Hall.

**A/N: So what did ya think? Please review! Thanks for reading. If you like it I might put up another chapter, I'm not sure, please tell me what you think.  
**


	2. We're just friends

**Chapter Two: **

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing! I've never gotten that many reviews on one chapter b4 (I know talk about sad). I hope this chapter is as good as the first. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form own Harry Potter. I only own the actions expressed in my fanfic.**

Fred raced to the Great Hall. He opened the doors and passed by Angelina and her girl friends, who immediately began to giggle, point, and flip their hair. He just rolled his eyes and sat next to Ron.

"You could've waited for your only twin." Said George, coming in and sitting next to Fred.

"What was that about?" Asked Ron.

"What?" Asked Fred.

"The girls." Said George pointing, "Getting pretty popular with the ladies aren't we Fred."

"They're just acting like girls. Angelina and I had a discussion in detention about men and women." He said, laughing at the thought.

"Men and women?" Asked Ron, "Oh Merlin! Mom didn't ask her to give you the birds and bees talk did she?"

"What? No. Mum wouldn't do that. The birds and bees, coming from my best friend, that just happens to be a girl... that's just wrong."

"Well, then what were you talking about?"

"Just girl and boy mannerisms."

"Oh. So that's why they were all flipping their hair and giggling. Thank goodness Hermione isn't like that." Said Ron.

"Like what?" Asked Hermione, taking her seat next to Ron.

"Overly girlish and giggling like a broken record." Said George.

"Oh. Well, I see no point in giggling at every stupid thing you men do. Nor do I flip my hair fifty billion times a day." She said.

"Well I'm glad." Said Ron, smiling and hugging Hermione.

"So what did she say about us boys?" Asked Harry.

"She said we don't have expressions, we care too much about what our friends think, and only look at the body parts of women. Oh and she used these weird muggle terms."

"I do not only look at he body parts of women." Said Ron triumphantly.

"You look at brains." Said Hermione proudly.

"And what did you say to that Fred?"

"I said I happen to want a women with a great mind."

"Haha. So what did she say she wanted in a guy?"

"Um, someone who's a good Quidditch player, a good dancer, can make her laugh, inventive, and a great mind."

"Ha! She just described you." Said George.

"What? No, well it could be you, I'm a terrible dancer."

"You might stink at dancing, but it's your confidence that makes up for it. That's what women want. A man with confidence."

"I thought it was the other way around." Said Ron.

"Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. It wasn't me she was talking about with Alicia."

"You eavesdropped?" Said Hermione.

"It was by accident, honest. Besides I could hardly hear anything between George's snores."

"I do _not_ snore." Said George.

"Like you would know! I don't even share a room with you and I can hear you!" Said Ron.

"Anyway," Said George, changing the subject. "What else do you look for in a girl?"

"Shouldn't you know this, you're my twin." Said Fred.

"I know," Said George, spying Angelina walking towards them, "Just tell me."

Of course George knew this, and he knew Angelina fit Fred's description. But Fred, however, failed to realize this known fact. So when he saw Angelina coming, he figured she'd hear his loud, Freddish voice.

"Good Quidditch player, smart, pretty, dedicated..."

"Blondes or brunettes Fred." Asked Angelina.

"Brune..." He said, then realized Angelina was asking the question.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough." She said laughing.

"Well, it isn't polite to eavesdrop." He said, popping one of his magic beans in his mouth.

"It's not eavesdropping if you're standing right next to the person."

"Really. Well that's what I was doing, there was just a 6 inch wall between us." He said.

"Funny Fred. Do you want to get a head start on our assignment? Alicia wants to go to Hogsmeade Saturday and I want to finish by then."

"Ok. But only if I can come too. I need to buy some beerbutter for my latest Weasley Wizard Wheezes experiment."

Angelina turned to Alicia, who turned her back and began doing the fake making-out-with-yourself act.

"You little-" Began Angelina, who was interrupted by Fred.

"So can I go or what?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go."

Fred and Angelina walked up the grand staircase to the common room.

"So are you going to tell me who you like or not?"

"Not." She said, and continued to walk up the stairs.

"Please Ang?" He said, giving her that stupid puppy-dog face.

Damn Weasley charm.

"I'll tell you what. You race me to the common room. No magic, no brooms. If you win, I'll tell you, if not, you shut up. Deal?"

"Why is it that whenever we make a deal, I'm always the one having to shut up if I lose?"

"Because you never do!"

"That reminds me. You interrupted my singing."

"And I said if you didn't shut up I'd sock you in the mouth."

"No you didn't. You just implied it."

"Do you want to start this again Weasley?" She said giving him a look.

"What? You're going to pin me down on the ground again? I'm so scared." He said.

"You better watch yourself Weasley."

"Or what Johnson?" He teased.

"You're on my last nerve ending Weasley."

"Frankly Angie, I don't give a damn." He said smiling.

"Fred!"

"I'm kidding baby-cakes! Honey pie, my little love muffin."

"That's it Fred, that's it! Get your jinxed wand out you're gonna pay."

"Geez, what a temper we have here. I thought girls like being called by sweet little pet names."

"Fred Weasley! You know I hate that!"

"And that's exactly why I call you those names Suga!"

"Oh all the people at Hogwarts why are you my best guy friend?" She said hitting her head on the railing.

"Because darling, I'm Fred. I'm the best. I make little girls swoon."

"Oh yes Fred. You are just so damn sexy."

"You know it!" He said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh Fred! You make my mouth water."

"Haha." she snickered, "Probably because I slipped a drooling bean in your potatoes."

"What?"

"Nothing Ang, let's go finish the potion."

And off they went. Both completely oblivious to the feelings hiding beneath in their young hearts. One minute they were at each other's throats, the next, inseparable best friends.

**A/N: Thanks for reading my fanfic; the first chapter was better though…hmmm. If anyone has suggestions, that would be awesome.**


	3. Big, Comfy Couch

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. It's a little shorter than the other ones but I promise the fourth one will be longer.**

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Harry Potter. Blah, blah, blah…

Fred and Angelina stayed up late finishing their potion; long after everyone else had gone to bed. Fred couldn't help but think about what his brother had said. About him describing Angelina and all. And there they were. Two teens. Alone. With a war fire and a big, comfy couch. ((A/N: Gosh! I hated that show!)) Maybe he'd had one two many of his magic beans, or maybe he was just going crazy. Angelina was the second best prankster he knew, the Quidditch captain, his life long buddy, or at least seven years. There was no way one romantic thought could enter his red-headed mind.

"Well, we're done. What do you want to do? Or are you tired?" He asked.

" I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"How about telling me who you like." He said.

"Give it up Weasley. I'm not telling you."

"Please? Please please please please please…" He said, almost pleading.

"Why do you want to know so badly? It's not like it's you."

"You never know. It could be me." He said slyly.

"Oh yeah Fred. You and me. Can you imagine that?"

"What? Are you saying I'm not your type?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know."

Angelina gave him a look before shrugging it off. There was something about Fred tonight. Maybe it was the fact that he was completely tired, and the fire hit him just right. Or maybe she was just exhausted and vulnerable. She looked over at her companion who looked down at his untied shoes and began to fiddle with the laces.

"Awww!" He said, taking off his shoe with relief.

"Oh Merlin Fred! Put it back on!" She said, plugging her nose and getting as much precious, uncontaminated air into her system as possible.

"Oh shut your pretty little mouth. They smell like roses on a fine spring morning, with fresh dewdrops falling off the ravishing red petals, just before my aunt's dog pisses on them." He said, taking a deep whiff of his feet's aroma.

"Lovely Fred. I'm so glad you shared that with me."

"So…you think my feet smell do you?"

"They could clear a room Weasley."

He then pinned Angelina to the ground, sat on her, and stuck his rancid feet only inches from her face. The look on her face was priceless, and Fred wished Colin could have bee there to take a picture.

"Tell me who you like!" He said, laughing.

"If your parents were to teach you anything Weasley, it should've been how to treat a lady. No wonder you can't keep a steady relationship." She gagged.

"Now you're judging my past. In go the feet." He said, pushing his feet even closer to the poor girl's face.

"I'll tell you who I like, if you tell me who you like. Just get your feet away from me."

He agreed and pulled her up. She gave a laugh, pushed him onto the couch, leaned into him lovingly, brushed back his ginger hair and…

"Ain't gonna happen Weasley. I'm not telling. Not now. Not ever." Pulling away.

"So you do like someone. I bet I can guess who." He said in a teasing tune, pulling her back.

"I highly doubt that. The only things you know about the type of guy I want, is that I want someone who's a good Quidditch player, a good dancer, can make me laugh, inventive, and has a great mind. You don't even know if that does apply to him."

"Well now I know it's a _him_."

"You filthy git!" She said, pounding a pillow in his face and sitting on it. "Apologize! Apologize now!" She said, leaning her weight more and more into the pillow.

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry Ang! I didn't mean it." He screamed from under the pillow. "Try to kill me why don't you!"

"As much as you annoy me, I've never thought of killing you Fred. Knocking you senseless maybe, but never killing you."

"Of course not. I'm your best friend." He said, pulling her into a great big bear hug.

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms on the big comfy couch by the warm fire. How romantic.

**A/N: They fell asleep in each other's arms as FRIENDS. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter three. I tried to add less dialogue. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh yeah! Does anyone know if I'm spelling Quidditch correctly? Thanks.**


	4. Where for art thou Fred?

A/N: Thanks you all so much for reviewing and for the suggestions. I will try to incorporate them! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

George and Lee walked down the stairs to the common room. Talking of pranks, pumpkin pasties, and Pansy's latest outburst with Draco.

"So I was thinking we should prank Draco and Pansy. Or maybe just a playful joke on Alicia, Katie, and…" Lee stopped in mid-sentence.

"And Angelina? Lee? Hello mate? You in there?" He said, knocking on his friend's head.

George turned to look at what Lee was starring at. To his surprise it was Fred and Angelina. Looking all cozy and such on the couch.

"They're sleeping. Probably warn out from working on the potion all night." Suggested Lee.

"But why are they on the couch? The table is over there." Said George suspiciously. "This is another perfect opportunity for a prank. Don't you think so Lee?"

"Why, I do say so George, and what do you suggest?"

"Midsummer Night's Dream perhaps? Waking up to find they're in love with a beast?"

"They aren't in love George."

"Yes they are, they just don't know it yet. The course of true love never did run smooth Lee."

"So are you suggesting we use Shakespeare to make them fall in love?" Said Lee. "We could have someone pretend to be kissing Angelina, then when Fred finds out he'll be heartbroken, then we can tell him Angelina died because she made a mistake and knew Fred could never forgive her."

"Ah! I see you've read Much Ado About Nothing. Why don't we just put something in Fred's food to make him tell his true feelings."

"No. That's too sudden." ((A/N: And the fanfic would end faster!))

"I know! We can use my Romeo and Juliet taffy!"

"And that does what?"

"You know how Romeo wears a mask at the Capulet ball? Well, a green, moldy-looking mask will appear on his face until he sees Angelina and falls in love with her!"

"Or we can turn Angelina into a dog, or a goat, or a pigeon!"

"A pigeon? Why don't we just magically stick their hands together?" Suggested George.

"Where's the fun in that?" Said Lee.

"Think about it. If you had someone stuck to you, could you go to the bathroom? Get dressed?"

"That's brilliant! And I've memorized the Quidditch schedule! They'll be unstuck by then."

"Ok, here it is, the Weasley Wizard Wheezes Super glue. Twice as sticky for half the price. And it comes in a lovely green color, but dries clear."

"Well now you've thought of everything. Let's do it."

The boys glues Fred and Angelina's hands together, trying not to wake them.

"Awww. Look at Romeo and Juliet holding hands." Laughed George, before running down to breakfast with Lee.

A/N: So there's some George and Lee. I wonder what will happen when Fred and Angelina wake up and find that their hands are glued together. Hmmm… well review and tell me what you thought. I know it was kind of…odd, but the next chapter will be better!


	5. Stuck On You

**A/N: Hey! My computer works now so I've copied ch.5 onto it from my labtop and yeah. It's here my ch.5. Sorry it took so long. I'll update more frequently once my labtop is fixed though. So here it is, ch.5. Where did we leave off...oh yeah. George and Lee glued Fred and Angelina's hands together...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...**

Fred was the first to wake up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and walked dazedly into the bathroom. Just as he turned on the hot water and pulled down his pants, he heard a scream.

"Fred Weasley! What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" He said, just now noticing Angelina's presence. "You're the one on the boys' bathroom!"

"You pulled me in here!"

"Why would I pull a girl in a bathroom and pull down my pants?"

"I don't even want to think about that. Let go of me so I can get this horrid picture out of my mind."

"You let go of me!" He said, attempting to pull his hand away.

"What did you?" She yelled.

This sort of prank had Weasley written all over it. Fred looked surprised though; maybe he hadn't done this. Thought of it maybe, but never attempted with Angelina.

"Why would I glue our hands together?"

"If I do remember correctly, you glued Neville's hands to Snape's desk last term."

"Wait!" He said, licking in between their hands.

"Eww! Eww! Eww!" Said Angelina, jumping up and down.

"Yup. It's my glue all right. Apple flavor."

"So you did do this!" She said, pointer a free finger at him.

"No, it must have been George and Lee. C'mon we have to go get them to undo this."

"Wait!" She said, holding onto the door.

"What?"

"Pants."

"Oh right!" He said, looking down, blushing. He ran back to the bathroom, pulling Angelina along.

Angelina covered her eyes and Fred put on his pants. They ran to the door and...

"Wait!"

"What Ang? What now?"

"How do we explain us holding hands?"

"George and Lee pranked us."

"How many people are going to believe that? When so many people...never mind."

"So many people what?"

"It's nothing, let's just go."

""C'mon tell me. So many people...what?"

"Uh, so many people know I would never try any of your Weasley concoctions willingly. And what if people saw us last night? George and Lee did. They may think we like each other."

"Well if it's not true, we have nothing to worry about. Unless... You like _me_. And you're embarrassed that everyone will see your little dream come true."

"That's ridiculous!" I fancy someone else."

"Who?"

"I'm not telling/"

"Well this would be the perfect time to tell me. Unless it _is_ me. He said, smiling.

He was smiling and she had butterflies. Did she like him? Did he like her? Or was it just the Weasley charm working its way through. No. She was too stubborn, and even more stubborn to realize if she did in fact fancy him. And Fred was always smiles when there is a prank, even if he's the pranked one. He was probably smiling because his glue worked again. Or because he knew she liked him and he knew she was pondering why she hadn't answered yet. The dead silence was killing her. This wasn't a situation she wanted to be stuck to someone it, especially Fred Weasley. Could she get out of this with one of her 'I love you Fred' performances? Probably not.

"I Like...George."

What the bloody hell just came out of her mouth? George? Alicia's crush for six years running? What had she done? Now George was going to her it. And Alicia was going to disown her as a best friend and everything was going to be a complete mess unless someone pried it out of her that she did like Fred. Which she most certainly did not. Or so she thought...

"George? You like George? He asked.

"Uh yeah."

For a moment he felt jealousy, then anger, then jealousy again. 'I don't like her. So what's the problem? I'm just being paranoid.' He thought.

"You won't tell him, will you Fred?"

"No. Your secret's safe with me." He said, reassuring her.

They headed downstairs; students looked over at them and chuckled. They ran into the Great Hall, where George and Lee were seated, laughing about what they had just done to Alicia and Katie.

"I can't wait to see the look on Angelina's face when she realizes she's stuck to Fred." Laughed Alicia.

"Well take a look over there. Here they come."

'Why Angelina, you seem to have a bit of a growth on you hand. Looks amazingly like my own brother." Said George.

'Yes, mind removing it?"

"Um. No. He's stuck there. There's nothing I can do."

"C'mon George! I'm you're only twin! I forgot how to get this stuff off."

"Well," said George, "Neville got loose by admitting to Snape that Hermione had been helping him with his potions a few years back."

"I have nothing to admit. I have a clear conscious!" Said Fred, whose story was obviously not believed by his fellow Gryffindors.

"Think dearest brother. Is there something on your mind that needs clearing?"

"Are you implying something dear brother?" Said Fred, giving George a look.

"I'm insulted Fred. You don't like me being stuck to you?"

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for you. I know you have your eye on a certain young man and with me stuck to you how are you going to make your move Angie?"

"All the more easier Fred." Said George.

"It's not such a big deal Angie," Said Alicia. "He was going with us to Hogsmeade anyway."

"Yeah, but since you're going to be holding hands. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have dates ourselves." Said Katie, smiling at Lee. "I mean-- so it won't look awkward and all."

"It doesn't look awkward. Everyone knows they like-- um, each other's company."

Angelina grabbed George by the collar of his robe with her free hand.

"You listen to me George Weasley and you listen good! How in Merlin's name am I supposed to function through daily life with Fred attached to my left hand? How am I supposed to get dressed, go to the bathroom or even take a shower?"

"Well this might come in handy." Said George, handing her his handkerchief.

'And what am I supposed to do with this? Gag you until you pry him off?"

"No. Blindfold him of course."

"You're kidding! No. This is crossing the line! I am not blindfolding Fred while I take a shower."

"You'd rather have him look?"

"Oh! I hate you George! I'll get you for this.

Fred laughed. "I'm sure you will Angelina." He said, winking.

Before Fred could say another word to any of his friends, he was dragged off to the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfry wasn't at all surprised that one of Angelina's Hospital visits involved on of the Weasley twins.

"Oh my dears sit down. Now tell me Fred, what did you do to poor Miss Johnson?"

"I didn't do anything. George and Lee glued our hands together. Apparently the only way to unstick us is to confess something. But since we both have a clear conscious, could you please saw our hands apart?" Said Fred.

"This looks similar to the glue young Longbottom had on his hands. My tonics won't do here. It's charmed glue. Perhaps Professor McGonagall could be of help."

After an hour, Professor McGonagall walked in and examined the glue.

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley's pranked glue can only be undone by confessions. I believe James Potter got a hold of this glue when he attended Hogwarts. He confessed that he was the one who glued everyone's hands together after accidentally getting some on his hands."

"So then how are we supposed to do everyday tasks?"

'Well, I'll have Professor Snape mix up a potion, but in the meantime I suppose you're just going to have to go without showers. A light sponge bath and some perfume should help. I'm sure we'll figure out something. You're jus lucky there isn't any Quidditch for a few weeks."

"Oliver is going to have a fit about practice though."

"He's just lucky I'm not suspending George from the team for his foolishness. Oh, and when you see him. Tell George that he and Mr. Jordan have detention after classes tomorrow." And with that she left.

Angelina gave Fred one last looks and sat down on one of the hospital beds.

"Ok Weasley...think. What do you have to get off your mind?'

"Nothing I know if. Maybe I should start from the beginning."

"Ok then start."

"Well I was to Arthur and Molly Weasley. I have three older brothers, a twin, a younger brother and a sister..."

"I'm serious Fred!"

"Ok. Well sometimes I'm jealous of George. Sometimes he comes up with better pranks than me. He can sometimes be the more polite twin. That's probably why you like him Angie." He said, flashing her a big, goofy smile.

"No, that's not why I like him. Not even close."

"Hmmm... I hated Percy and his head boy crap. I wasn't jealous; it was because he had such a big head about it. We gave Harry a mar to sneak into Hogsmeade last year..."

"You did what?"

"Shhh! I think my red hair is awesome. And there's been countless times that I've flexed my irresistible six-pack in the mirror."

"What six-pack?"

"Oh right, I mean twelve-pack."

"You're hopeless Fred."

"I may be hopeless, but if I do say so myself, I think our hands are loosening up.

Nope. Their hands were as good as completely stuck together. Angelina tried to confess her childhood secrets, her old crush on Oliver and Cedric Diggory, yet failed to mention that she had lied about liking George, because she said that after the fact that they had become glued together. Hours passed and they were still not free. Madame Pomfry brought them their lunch and also dinner.

"I give up Fred. I'm going to sleep." She finally said.

Together, they pushed two beds together and lay there, half asleep, holding hands.

"Hey Ange." Said Fred, fighting back yawns. "I'm really sorry George did this."

"It's ok. We'll figure something out."

"Ange...I'm glad I'm stuck to you." He said, looking over at her. She shot him an odd look. "You know, and not Katie or Alicia or some Slytherin scum."

Angelina just laughed and fell asleep soon after. Fred starred up at the ceiling. He _was_ glad that he wasn't stuck to some other girl. If he had to choose some girl at Hogwarts, she'd be at the top of his list. You know, because she was his best girl friend. Or because he was too dumb to realize what everyone else already knew.

**A/N: Well, I'll start copying ch.6 tonight. Let me know what you think!**


	6. Angie and the Enchanted Bathing Suit

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! Here's chapter 6! Thanks so much for** **reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! GEEEZ!**

The slamming of doors and McGongall's heels awakened Fred and Angelina the next morning. She was carrying a large book, and stomping into the hospital wing.

"Good morning," She began. "I've found something that might help this situation."

"You've found a way to separate Fred and me?" Said Angelina, wide-eyed.

"No."

The three-second feeling of relief flew from Angelina's stomach.

"I've found a spell that may help you with your daily routines. I found a few spells for handicapped witches and wizards. One for putting on make-up, doing your hair, getting dressed..."

"Any for taking a shower?"

"Yes. You two will have to shower together, in these enchanted swimsuits. You two will also have to stay here until you are unstuck. We cannot have a boy in the girls' dormitory, or vise versa."

"Yeah, yeah, how does it work? I haven't had a shower since the other day." Said Fred, yawning.

"Eww Fred!"

McGonagall said the magic words and with a wave of her wand...

"You've got to be kidding me!" Said Angelina, looking down at her 1940's swimsuit.

"I KNOW!" Said Fred, agreeing, "This doesn't flatter my manly figure at all!"

"It's this or no showers at all."

"Fine." Said Angelina, pulling Fred into the shower.

It wasn't long before there was a huge thud in the shower, a few screams from Angelina, and Fred complaining that she was hogging the shampoo. After about a half hour or so, they returned, soaked, but clean.

"I smell like a chick!" Complained Fred, "All this girly, smelly, roses and strawberry crap!"

With a wave of McGongall's wand they were dry, clothed, and their hair was neat and tidy. Yet Fred felt the need to put his hands threw it several times before they could go out the door. They walked into the great hall and sat by George and Lee.

"Ah! So you used my handkerchief. My naughty brother didn't peek did he?"

"McGonagall..."

"Oh." Both Lee and George said in unison.

"You have detention after classes."

"I was beginning to miss the old detention classroom. I was beginning to think I was becoming a bit like Percy." Said George, finishing his pumpkin juice and heading for his first class, soon followed by Lee, Fred, and Angelina.

Class was long and boring. Fred attempted to write left-handed, but with no luck. And after throwing a few puppy-dog faces at Angelina, she gave in and wrote it notes too.

"You're such a doll Angie!"

"Don't get used to it."

"You know Angie, it's not the same not having you in the dormitory."

"We can't gossip or make fun of who you like or do our hair…" Said Katie.

Just then, Oliver walked in, smelling the air.

"Why, Angelina that's a nice perfume. Reminds me of my mum's."

"It's not me, it's Fred." Said Angelina, with a laugh.

"Really?" Said Oliver, taking in another whiff of Fred's sweet Aroma. "Not bad Weasley."

"He's discovered him femininity." Said George.

"Well maybe your new smell will distract Slytherin in a few weeks."

"Yeah! They'll be falling off their brooms laughing." Said George.

Oliver left.

"Does he ever talk about anything but Quidditch?" Asked Katie.

"Nope, remember our victory cake? It was a game plan for the next year, and we couldn't take our piece until the frosting picture of Angelina threw the burty bott bean quaffle into the hoop."

"I remember that!" Said Alicia.

Class went by and by nightfall, everyone at Hogwarts had noticed Fred and Angelina's situation.

"You know what? It could be worse." Said Angelina. "They could have glued our arms together or our cheeks or our…"

"Lips…" Said Fred, blushing as red as his hair.

"Grrr George." She mumbled.

"Speaking of George, I have some news that might hurt. But know that I'm here for you Angel." He said, pulling her closer.

Stupid, stupid Weasley charm!

"I got an owl tonight and well…"

He pulled her into a secure comforting hug, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"George asked Alicia out."

"Omg! That's so sweet! I have to owl her right now!" She said, pulling away from the hug.

"Wait! Aren't you upset? I thought you liked him!"

"I'm over it. He's not my type."

"He can dance, he's good at Quidditch…"

"Fred, I like you…"

"WHAT?"

"KRAINIANS! UKRAINIANS!"

"Oh yeah! Of course!"

"What did you think I meant?"

"I meant that. What did you think I thought you meant?"

"Oh…same thing."

She smiled nervously and picked up a book that rested on the hospital bedside table, which was upside down. Fred sat, thinking. For a moment had he actually thought Angelina liked him? He looked over at Angelina, who was still not turning the pages of her upside-down book; leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, before turning over and pretending to sleep. He didn't exactly know when it had happened, but all he knew, all he really cared about at that moment…

Was Angelina…

**A/N: Hehe! Well the plot thickens. Now the real question is… Does Angelina like Fred? What was going through her mind as she read her upside-down book? And what did she think of that seemingly innocent kiss on the cheek? Tune in next chapter (which I swear will be up, no matter if school starts in 4 days or not) to see what happens in A Bit Like Love. Dun dun duuuuuuun…**


	7. Shoulder Angel

**A/N:OMG! I love you all! Thanks sooooooo much for the reviews! I cannot believe how many I have! You guys rock my socks! So anyway we left off with Fred kissing Angie on the cheek. Now I bet you all are wondering what Angelina was thinking. This chapter takes place after Angelina starts reading the book upside down. It's all in her P.O.V. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don'town Harry Potter, etc. GEEZ!**

_She smiled nervously and picked up a book that rested on the hospital bedside table, which was upside down. _

'Oh! Good Merlin what the bloody hell is he going think of me reading this book upside-down?' Thought Angelina.

_Fred sat, thinking. For a moment had he actually thought Angelina liked him? He looked over at Angelina, who was still not turning the pages of her upside-down book…_

She starred transfixed on the book, trying to look so absorbed in it as possible. 'Wait a minute… Viktor Krum doesn't look half bad upside-down. Quit starring at me Fred! Merlin this is so embarrassing! What the—'

…_Leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, before turning over and pretending to sleep. _

Angelina didn't move. Fred kissed her! He kissed her! He kissed her?

Poof 

"Angelina, don't you see? See the love that dwells inside Fred Weasley's heart?"

'Uh… my shoulder Angel?' Said Angelina.

Poof 

"Oh quit it with that mushy lovey dovey crap! Grab the fool and kiss him! His hormones are raging!"

'And my shoulder devil… well this is interesting.'

"I am so sick and tired of you poofing in whenever I am trying to give words of advice and wisdom! This is no time for your R rated teenage hormonal profane suggestions!"

"Well I wouldn't be here if Angelina wasn't thinking of them!"

"She has a good heart! Now if you would just go back to whatever hole you maintain yourself in, I could help Angelina!"

"Well that's real mature. You think your so high and mighty… just because ma' liked you best!"

"Mom didn't like me best! You were just so oblivious to see the love inside ma's heart."

Angelina sat, listening to her shoulder devil's midlife crisis.

'I don't mean to be rude, but aren't you two here to help me?' Said Angelina.

"See what you did? Now we're behind schedule! Where was I… oh yes, don't you see the love that dwells inside Fred Weasley's heart? His fondness for you grows with each new day…"

'He kissed me on the cheek, maybe I'm over-thinking this.'

"Fate brought you together."

'Fate is George and Lee?'

"Just go with your heart Angelina, do what you think is right, and…"

"Grab that sucker and give him a big wet one!"

Just then the shoulder Angel hit the shoulder devil on the head with her harp, causing it to be knocked out.

"No wonder ma liked me best…anyway…haven't you realized the signs?"

'Signs?'

" '_You know what? It could be worse. They could have glued our arms together or our cheeks or our…' 'Lips…' "_

'He's using that stupid Weasley Charm!' Said Angelina; trying to convince the Shoulder Angel that Fred was nothing more than a charmer.

"But why is he using the charm? And especially on you?"

'Because he knows it irritates me.'

"What about… _'I'm kidding baby-cakes! Honey pie, my little love muffin.' _What about that?"

'He's a moron!'

"Angelina, I think the only reason you call him a moron, a pestering prat, an idiot, a bloody pervert, an annoying brother, and a…"

'I get it!'

"…Is because deep inside your heart, there's a special place waiting for Fred Weasley. And he may use his charm, but you just throw it right back at him."

'I do not!' Said Angelina, crossing her arms.

"You play back. All of that flirting and laughing. Oh pumpkin pasties!" Said the shoulder angel, looking at her watch. "I'm late, well I hope I helped. Follow your heart Angelina."

The Shoulder Angel poofed away, then poofed back, grabbed the shoulder devil and poofed away again.

"Madame Pomfrey!" Screamed Angelina.

Madame Pomfrey came rushing in with all sorts of toxins, potions, and in a horrible yellow nightgown.

"What is it!" She yelled, waking Fred up.

"I think I'm hallucinating!" She said.

Madame Pomfrey felt her forehead, checked her eyes, and stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"Take this, " She said, giving Angelina a bright purple liquid. "And this."

Angelina did as she was told.

"Um," yawned Fred, "You ok Angel?"

Angelina sucked down the remaining contents of the potions. Her stomach churning as she looked at Fred.

"Tell me dear, why do you think you were hallucinating?" Asked Madame Pomfrey.

"I saw my Shoulder Angel!"

"Peeves!" Yelled Madame Pomfrey.

"No it wasn't peeves, it looked like me and had a white robe and a halo and a harp and she talked to me!"

"What did she say?"

"She said…" She stopped and looked at Fred. "She was arguing with her sister."

Madame Pomfrey gave her one last potion to help her sleep, and she was out like a light.

**A/N: Short and kind of strange I know. Well anyway… I'm starting on ch.8 because I have a great idea and it's going to have a song and dance number hopefully lol! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	8. The Right Time

1**A/N: So sorry it took me so long. Please accept my apologies. If not... WOULD A COOKIE CHANGE UR MIND? You know, why always cookies? How about a life size Fred action figure! ACTION FIGURE not doll! He talks, he walks, and he's got maroon socks his mum sent him for Christmas! He comes complete with his very own skiving snackbox. Guaranteed to make you either vomit, have a bloody nose, the chicken pox or obtain magic powers! Very unlikely though. Fred will woo you with his charm, make you test his prototypes, and invent new things right before you very eyes. You can turn off the other two, so he'll just woo you ONLY if you continue to review Skittlehog's fanfictions! Anyway School started and I've had a lot of homework. But yeah! I'm in Journalism! So thank you all for reviewing! I'm...so...HAPPY! Enjoy my much anticipated fanfic! ((WEEPS)) I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Fred awoke early. Angelina was laying peacefully at his side, hands still glued together. The smell of sanitation and hospital food surrounded them. Fred had just realized last night that his feelings for Angelina were definitely more than just a friend. Now he had to find out if his lady-love pined for him as well. Now was not the time to fool around making skiving snackboxes, or extendable ears, he had to be sweet, he had to be charming...he had to look good!

Fred looked around and immediately spotted McGonnagal's spell book which she had left for them. Somewhere within those pages there was a spell to tidy up his Weasley appearance. No more stained cuffs or gooey pieces of their latest inventions sticking to his clothes. And his hair, no longer could it be a mess. He searched for his wand and found it on the bedside table. He could have just grabbed his wand, summoned the book and did the spells, but the wand was on the beside table next to _Angelina_.

Fred surveyed his options. He could create a pulley system with the sheets and grab his wand. He could call Madame Pomfrey and ask her to get his wand, or he could craw over Angelina as quietly as he could without waking her. Obviously he chose the last option. He slowly got up and put on leg over Angelina and reached for his wand so it looked as if he was straddling her. He looked into her eyes or actually her eye lids. Her hair smelled like the strawberry shampoo they had used the day earlier, he then found himself leaning in...

"Fred! What are you doing?" Cried Angelina.

"I'm um... situating myself..."

"For what?"

"For grabbing my wand."

"Then why didn't you just grab it?"

He paused, looking down into her brown eyes. "I well, I sort of lost my balance and I... um... well, fell into you."

"Fell into me?"

"Um, yes, yes that is what happened."

For a moment they just starred at each other. Fred trying to look as convincing and as charming as possible. Hey! He wanted this to be one of those dramatic scenes where the guy leaned in and kissed the girl. Of course he had no courage whatsoever. And Angelina was starring blankly thinking about her "Imaginary" shoulder angel.

"So, er, are you going to grab your wand or staddle me like a horse all day?"

"What is going on in here?" Asked Professor McGonnagal as she walked in on the two.

"I was trying to grab my wand and I lost my balance. That is why it looks as if I'm going to kiss Miss Johnson, Professor."

'_Kiss? KISS!'_ Thought Angelina. '_Oh my merlin oh my oh my... NO! I do not like Fred Weasley!'_

"Well you two should hurry and get ready. The Hogmeade visit begins in 40 minutes."

Fred and Angelina got ready, and after Fred took much longer than if Hermione had to straighten her hair the muggle way, Angelina said his hair looked better messy and Fred immediately threw his brush back on the bed and rushed out.

Alicia, George, Katie and Lee were all waiting in the Entrance Hall when Fred and Angelina finally arrived. Alicia and George were hand-in-hand and Katie was gazing at Lee who was skimming through a magazine with all the latest Quidditch brooms.

"So..." Began George, "Hands separated yet?"

"Does it really look that way?" Asked Fred sarcastically.

"Well I thought you two might just be holding hands just for the heck of it."

"And why would we do that?" Asked Angelina.

"I don't know, you two are getting along pretty well. I mean, Angie, you haven't tried to chew your own hand off."

"Haha very funny dearest brother." Said Fred, trying not to blush more than he already was.

"Hey Fred! Feel funny? You're all red." Laughed Lee.

"Guys leave him alone." Whispered Alicia.

"Okay we'll lay off the love birds."

"It's your fault that Angie and I are stuck together in the first place."

"Yeah, but Lee and I figured you'd be unstuck by now."

"Yeah, and with all those raging hormones." Mumbled Lee to George. George held back a laugh.

The six of them walked to Hogsmeade without so much as a two words until they arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Fred and Angelina went to buy the drinks and the others broke the silence.

"Why don't they just tell each other? It's so obvious that they fancy each other. One of them has to break the ice, then the other will cave in."

"Angelina is too stubborn. She won't admit anything unless Fred does first."

"Do they think they know each other likes them?"

"They might have a clue. And knowing Fred he may have made it obvious. He probably said something stupid and it came out wrong."

"Can't we just tell them what they have to do?"

"No, the stubborn couple will have to figure it out themselves. Plus this is punishment for not telling each other for so long. And even if that was our last resort, there's a right time for everything."

They looked over at Fred and Angelina who were obviously having trouble at the counter.

"What do you mean you don't have any gold?"

"It's in my other robe."

"Typical boy!"

"I'll pay you back."

"You owe my exactly two galleons, twenty-three sickles and four knuts. Since first year!"

"I'm going to pay you back as soon as soon as Weasley Wizard Wheezes skyrockets."

"Which will be never!"

"See!" Said Katie. "They love each other."

Fred and Angelina finally appeared at the table, handing out the drinks.

"So, Quidditch starts in what? Two weeks... you two better hurry and get unstuck."

"Can we talk about something else?" Said Angelina, irritably.

"Touchy, touchy..." Said George taking a swig of his drink.

"Could we have some privacy?" Asked Alicia to the boys.

George and Lee went to another booth and Alicia pointed her wand at Fred and shot stupify spell at him.

"So..." Began Alicia, making sure Fred was indeed stupefied. "Now that the boys are gone, we haven't had a chance to gossip. What's been going on?"

"Nothing much." Said Angelina, trying to look serious.

"C'mon! Out with it! Fred is blushing like crazy what happened?"

"He kissed me on the cheek last night."

Alicia and Katie both squealed, causing George and Lee to look over.

"Oh Ang! Fred fancies you! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Oh please, he's Fred. He uses his weird Weasley charm. I don't know why he kissed me."

"Recap!" Urged Katie.

"We were talking I said I liked Ukrainians..."

Alicia and Katie gave her puzzling looks.

"I almost blurted out that I like... which I don't!"

Alicia gave her a look.

"He thought I like George and he told me he asked you out and was confused and I said I liked you... Ukrainians! Merlin!" Angelina hit her fist hard on the table.

"You are so stubborn."

"Angie likes Fred!" Said Katie singing.

"I don't like him!" Screamed Angelina.

The whole crowd of the Three Broomsticks was now looking in her direction, whispering amongst themselves. The Slytherins were having a good smirk and a few other Hogwarts students were whispering, 'Angelina Johnson likes Fred Weasley it is so obvious!'

Angelina quickly shot "Ennervate" at Fred, and dragged him out of the Three Broomsticks. The look on her face was pure determination so Fred didn't dare ask what had happened. Once at Hogwarts Angelina dragged Fred up to the seventh floor, into the Fat Lady's Corridor, spat out the password to the Fat Lady, continued to drag Fred into the Common Room and sat down on the couch glaring at the fire.

"So I take it something went wrong in Hogsmeade." Said Fred.

When Angelina didn't say anything he figured he ought to leave her alone. He sat at her side imitating her fire-glaring. After a while, Angelina finally said something.

"They just don't understand." She said, the look of disgust still on her face.

Fred sat listening.

"They don't understand how hard it is for me. They think it's no big deal and that I should just go through with it!"

"Er... go through with what?" Asked Fred quietly.

"Just, something they think I've been holding back since first year."

"Care to share?"

"Yeah, but it's not the right time."

"Okay."

Angelina looked back at the fire.

"If you... had a feeling... and every time you said something about it and people made a huge deal out of it, how would you feel?"

"I wouldn't like it." Said Fred. "If you're talking about Alicia and Katie, George and Lee do the same thing to me, about a feeling I have."

They both starred at the fire, not looking at each other, even though, deep inside they both knew they wanted to do more. Fred's stomach sank and Angelina played with a loose string on her robes.

Maybe this... this moment... this second... was the right time...

**A/N: Oh my! What is this? Is this a cliffhanger? Oh no! No! This cannot be happening. But sorry yes it is muahahahahaa... (Evil laugh). I wonder what will happen next... id is the "right time" or is it not? I wonder... well I'm off to type... please review and who knows the more reviews... the faster I may type. "The fanfiction is alive... with the sound of typing..." Sorry random moment. See you all soon! **


	9. All That Trouble For Nothing

1**A/N: Holy snicker-doodles! I have never gotten over one hundred reviews. I'm think I'm gonna thank everyone so yeah here goes thanks to: Ok! I was writing down everyone when I got to thirty-six and so there was more so I figured you all would probably like to see the story rather than a page of names. So here you go.**

Fred started to breathe harder. _Was_ it the right time? Was this in fact the time that Fred was supposed to express is true feelings for the girl beside him? He looked over at Angelina who was uncomfortably playing with a loose string on her robes. It ripped off and she immediately found another. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, and obviously she was doing the same. His feelings were gaping at his insides, screaming to come out.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He felt light headed and it wasn't because of the butterbeer. He was holding his breathe. A slight movement from Angelina and he knew it gave way. It was now. Words were spewing from his mouth, words of love and desire. He fell to the ground, shaking.

Fred felt a warm sensation going through his body. When he opened his eyes he was surrounded by Madame Pomfrey, Angelina, George and the others.

"He's waking up." Said Madame Pomfrey, removing the wet cloth from Fred's head.

"What happened? Was it terrible?" Asked Fred.

"You were shaking and I thought you were going to vomit." Said Angelina, kneeling down near Fred.

"So, I guess you heard everything too."

"Yeah you were making a lot of squealing noises, that's when I turned and saw you faint and pull me down with you."

Fred sat up straight.

"Wait. You didn't hear what I said? Like no words came out?"

"No, what were you saying?"

Fred looked at her with a blank expression. It all had seemed so real. He had thought he had told Angelina everything. Every single feeling of love and passion...

"I was just hallucinating that's all."

"Mr. Weasley what were you thinking of before you fainted? I don't think you could have had the same type of visions as Mr. Potter. Worried about N.E.W.Ts?"

"Um yeah, that's probably it. All those exams and homework."

Fred and Angelina followed Madame Pomfrey back to the Hospital Wing. They both sat down on the bed they had now come to know and love. ((Maybe not love. Lol.))

"Were you thinking about that feeling?" Asked Angelina.

"What feeling?" Asked Fred, maybe she had heard him.

"The feeling you were talking about earlier. The one about George and Lee teasing you or something."

"Oh. That feeling, er..."

"You can tell me Fred, I promise I won't tell anyone."

Fred wanted to tell her, and this time he thought if he didn't he might faint again. He didn't want to lie to her, but what else could he do?

"Or you could just give me a hint, to relieve some of the stress."

She obviously wanted to know, or else she didn't want Fred to faint again either. She was starring at him with those brown eyes. How could he resist those eyes?

"Well, it has to do with one of my friends..." He said, searching Angelina for any sign that she would know and save him the time of feeling his insides twisted again.

"Is he mean to you or something?"

"No, not at all, they just make me feel... off."

"Like sick?" She asked.

Sick. Yeah she made him feel sick alright, lovesick.

"Yeah."

Fred continued with his story, saying how his friend make he feel funny at times then make him feel as if he could do anything. There was still no sign that Angelina knew, but letting it all out helped a bit.

"So your friend is encouraging, nice, and sometimes makes you sick. You want to tell me who or do you want to keep it a secret."

"I don't know if it's the right time. I don't know what your reaction will be?"

"Is he one of my friends?" She asked.

Fred made a sound and Angelina took it as a yes.

"If there's anything you need me to do, just let me know okay?"

"Okay." Said Fred, exhaling. 'What am I waiting for anyway?'

Then, without thinking he leaned in...

**A/N: NO! No! I cannot be! No! Well unfortunately I don't know what to do next. I wanted to update soon for you all. So I'll try to write quickly if I think of something. Love scenes... ha! I don't exactly want it to be like everything else... but hey this could be the beginning of five more chapters. So review and let me know what you thought.**


	10. A Bit Like Love

1**A/N: Wow Skittlehog is updating fast! I have a great new idea for a new fanfic! And my readers will be involved! AND NOT JUST WITH REVIEWING! Anyways... we left off with Fred "leaning in" hmmm. Will there be snogging and romance? Read and find out!**

Fred leaned in, closer and closer to her; so close that he could smell the scent of her hair. Angelina peeked out of the corner of her eye, a moving blur of red-hair coming toward her.

'Wait?' Thought Fred. 'Who wants their first kiss with the women they love in a hospital? I mean sure if she's having your baby.'

Fred was right, this wasn't romantic, especially with a sleeping Hufflepuff in the bed next to them, snoring louder than a foghorn. Fred had to be romantic, woo her and such.

'But if I'm too romantic, she may expect it all the time.' Thought Fred.

Fred's thinking was interrupted by Angelina.

"Er..." was her response.

"Oh. You have something in your hair."

"Oh." She said. "Then why are your eyes closed?"

"Well if you squint your eyes a bit, it resembles Professor Snape getting the stuff blown out of him."

"Oh." She said, pawing at her hair. "Is it gone?"

"Yeah."

This was twice that Fred had thought about kissing her. Twice which he didn't succeed. Angelina was beginning to think he would never kiss her.

'Why do I care? I don't like him.' She thought. _Yes you do!_ Said a small voice in the back of her head. 'Fine! I do! So what? The stupid git won't even kiss me!'

Fred sat thinking. Flowers and chocolate frogs were so overrated. He couldn't buy her a puppy, and no jewelry because he had no idea where or what to buy, considering he needed a girl to go with him and with the amount of money he had, it would probably turn her wrist or finger green.

'Maybe a poem.' Though Fred. 'No, I'm no Cyrano. But it would mean more than flowers or candy.'

So it was decided, well almost, he still had to make all the plans necessary. And this, would probably take another day. So he figured he could do everything while Angelina was asleep. He could use the room of requirement, ask the girls for everything he needed, now all he needed was for Angelina to fall asleep. He glanced at his watch.

Angelina sat with her arms folded. 'That stupid git! Just kiss me! Boys are so dense sometimes!'

"I'm going to bed, maybe you should to, recover from your incident."

"Great idea! Said Fred, quickly pulling of his shoes and other garment and putting on his night sleep-wear.

Within an hour Angelina had fallen asleep and Fred grabbed his wand. "Lumos!" With his wand lighted he summoned a quill and some parchment and began to write. He would have to ask the girls, because George and Lee would never let him live it down so he began to write.

_Alicia and Katie_

_This, this is hard for me to say, well you probably already know. I um, well I like Angelina. And twice I've wanted to kiss her but both times didn't seem like the right time. So now I am asking the help of her two best friends. I need you to go to the room of requirement. Walk past three times... blah blah blah... think hard for a room for two, young lovers... scratch that... two young people that really like each other, a moonlit dinner, like the play Cyrano de Bergerac, the balcony and what not. No, I am not going to wear that ridiculous nose! So think hard and please owl me when everything is ready. I am trying to be romantic. Do not laugh at this feeble attempt. I'm new at this! Am I going overboard? Well let me know as soon as you can._

_Sincerely, Fred_

_P.s. Do not tell George and Lee!_

He folded up the parchment and summoned an owl, a rather loud owl because it had no idea what on Earth was happening to it. He silenced it and tied the letter to it's leg and sent it off. It wasn't even twenty minutes before the owl came back.

"Well, gossip does travel fast." He said, while untying the owl.

_Fredikins!_

_We knew you've finally crack! We will do all those things first thing tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn! Keep Angelina busy and we'll owl you. Say that the owl is from George and Lee telling you to meet them by the picture that Harry said. You can take it from there! We won't tell George and Lee. Good luck!_

_Alicia and Katie, future sister-in-laws...sort of._

Fred sat down and wrote a poem, he had to think of something... anything but it had to be good. He decided to start off with something famous then go from there...

_Your eyes are like two pools of_... 'what's brown' _mud that I'd like to jump in then clean off before my mum gets mad..._ "Terrible!" He threw it aside. _Roses are red... violets are blue... hippogriffs are grey... Oh swear not by the moon the big bright moon thingy..._ Obviously he had no success.

After writing a few more pointless... _Listen my children and you will hear the broomstick ride of... Fred Weasley..._ He decided he should write he exactly how he was feeling...

A few hours later he summoned another owl and told it to send it to Angelina tomorrow morning. He sealed with a kiss but no name and fell asleep promptly after that.

Morning came and Fred and Angelina were both startled by two owls continuously pecking at the window until they let them in. Angelina's landed on her lap gracefully and held out its leg. Fred's, on the other hand, jumped onto his head very a great amount of impact for such a little owl.

_Fredikins!_

_All done, and you'll love it! We added our girlish touch! We told George and Lee that you two were feeling a bit sick and were highly contagious. They wanted to come in and take samples for their snack boxes, so I told them it was a rare disease that caused bold on your bottoms, they winced and ran away holding their behinds. We both agree that you should go at night. Good luck!_

_The Girls_

Fred, put his happily into his pocket and turned to Angelina to tell her George and Lee said to meet them at 6 O'clock tonight, but when he turned he saw her silently crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, shocked.

"Someone sent me the sweetest thing ever!" She read it aloud, still crying...

_Love is..._

_An emotion a feeling, a thought, a comfort, a hope, a wish, a dream, a light, a door, a desire...So many times I've wished it could just be a word. It would seem as if it would have no meaning, but in reality it would be a lot easier for me to express this word without having so much behind it. With you I feel as if I can do anything, except express to you what my heart knows... It's as if my heart is silently calling out to you, repeating you name, yet nothing comes about. And this feeling, is not just a playful crush, a frantic child running after you, or something else, no, it's a bit like love..._

She finished, he had no idea those words would make her cry, but he had to admit, it sounded a lot more beautiful when she read it than we he did.

"That's sweet, wonder who sent it to you... anyway... George and Lee have something for me, so around six, will you come with me over with me to the place?"

"Do I have any other choice?" She said, wiping the remaining tears from her face.

Six o'clock came and they headed for their destination. He stood by the wall.

"Man, I thought they'd be here by now, stupid gits." He paced back and forth three times pulling Angelina along. The door appeared.

"Wow!" Said Angelina, "I wonder where it leads to."

"Well forget George and Lee, let's look inside."

Fred opened the door and the image even took his breathe away. Alicia and Katie had done better than great. The room was moonlit, in a meadow by a lake. The moon glistened in the water and a few swans swam gracefully around. In the center of the room was a small table surrounded by a trellace covered in vines. As they walked, a few floating candles were lit and so were the lights around the rose bushes They walked across the grass in amazement. Fred smiling uncontrollably and Angelina's mouth hanging open.

Angelina turned to Fred who had ceased his goofy smiling. Before she could say anything, Fred took her other hand in his and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hey!" Laughed George! "This is our room!"

"Yeah!" Said Lee, in a girl's wig."

Alicia and Katie shook their heads and threw Fred an apologetic look. Fred grabbed his wand and the door slammed. He grabbed Angelina and held her in his arms and kissed her more passionately than ever. Everything he ever wanted to say to her she felt in that kiss. And as Fred caressed her face they both didn't notice that their hands weren't stuck together... all they knew at that moment... was that this was so much more than a bit like love...

**A/N: And so ends my tale of Fred and Angelina... I hope everyone loved it as much as you all say you say you do. Thanks for reviewing! I have enjoyed writing this and do not fret, I am going to start writing another one so please look for it in my list. You guys are great! Oh, and in my next one I'm going to need some of your help, you will all see why... thanks again! Fred and Angelina forever!**


	11. If You Liked A Bit Like Love

1The End... There's your damn closure Niners! Hehe... kidding.

Hey everyone it's Skittlehog! **A Bit Like Love **is now ended, but **Yours For The Snogging **is just beginning! If you wanna read more Fred/Angelina check it out and hopefully it's as good as my first one. I love the Weasleys!And all the **A Bit Like Love** fans!


End file.
